i cant remember to forget you
by alex Clark
Summary: Yeul has been having feelings for serah,light,fang,and vanille she tries to hide them but what if they already now she'll be in for a big surprise


I never felt like before I mean there was a feeling for Noel but I never felt anything like this before it was hard to concentrate on anything the only thing I could think about was them and nothing else but them. Noel began to take notice in my weird behavior and realized that I was always acting strange around her at first he was mad about it and then he began to acpcet it and now he teases me about every day it gets on my nerves but I've lernd to live with it and now I laugh at it some times I think to myself what would I do with Noel.

" so yeul when do you plan on becoming miss yeul farron" Noel said with a smirk as he yet again finds me day dreaming I blushed hard " noel you know that's not who I'm thinking about" I say defending myself who exactly who I was thinking about he wasn't dumb. He laughed and I just shook my head " I know I know your weren't thinking about Sarah or light or fang or vanille but I know you were thinking about having your dirty ways with them" I blushed and I nearly lost my mind " NOEL SHUT UP" I yelled and he laughed at me " come on were gonna be late at the get together at lights house" and my heart stop cause in the long time it's been for the first time in ten years I yeul was going to the wemon I loved.

" It's been so long" I say as we walk to lights house and noel knocks on the door "yup it has I can't wait to see every one again" noel says as we wait for some one to open the door just then the door swings open to revile the older sister of Serah Claire farron or as we call her lightning or light for short she smiled at us and stepped a side to let us in. " oh my goodness it's been so long" light said as she hugs the both of us and we hug back " look at yeul you've grown so much " light says as she hugs me again but this time she kisses me on the cheek and I blushed madly and she winks at me and of course noel saw the whole thing because he had that smirk on his face and I just groaned and they both laughed " come guys everyone's in the kitchen they'll be happy to see you guys " light says as we walk with her.

And my heart begins to beat really fast and I try to think of something else and my mine goes to light she had changed so much over the years her hair was a little longer she smiled more and her eyes were just as beautiful I looked at her again and realized she only had on a t and shorts on and then I blushed again as I thought back to the kiss I blushed even harder when a a very sexual image popped in my head involving me light and " hey yeul" I was immediately snapped outta my thoughts as I looked up at Noel " yeah what is it " I say and he smiles " thinking about having your way with light and fang such a dirty girl" I blushed so hard that was it and before I knew I had tackled noel and light was trying to get me off him man what a Trun of events.

" Ok you two break it up " light said as she gently pulled me off of noel with one hand I blushed a little as she looked at me and softly smiled " was noel bullying you again yeul" light says as her soft smile Truns in to her famous death glare and noel began to tremble in fare I giggled a little and light smiled " yeah a little bit" I say and lighting just smirks "I've got something for him come on let's go to the kitchen" she say and me and yeul follow this was the moment of truth my heart was beating fast and I began to sweat we step in the kitchen and its as if time begins to slow there she was as beautiful and tall as ever her fit tone body her wild raven hair her everything she had on tight jeans and I white polo shirt on and some sandals good God she looked sexy" fang" I didn't even realize I said it until she looked at and smiled " yeul!" She said coming over to me and I nearly fainted.

" oh my God kid I've missed you so much" fang said as she got closer and my heart began to beat faster and faster I was so red that I would make the red go to shame " yeul are you ok" light said but I wasn't paying her any mind for fang was standing right in front of me with a concern in her deep green eyes. Green met green and my my hole body just shut down. " yeul are you ok you seem very flustered let me check your temperature" and with that she put her hand on my head and my legs gave out.I don't know how it happened but I ended up in fangs strong arms as she carried me to the front room and put me on the sofa everyone one was in the room worrying with concern even noel.

" yeul sweetie are you ok " Serah as grabbed my hand hand and I squeeze it and blushed she was so cute I just want to NO I thought to myself as i quickly shake my head " I-I'm ok " I say " you sure kid" snow said walking up behind Serah" " y-yeah I'm fine" I say and every one sighs in relief " don't scare us like that kid" sazy said as he got up and walked to kitchen " I'll get some water and something to eat ok yeul" vanille said as she ruffled my hair I giggled and blushed god she was so cute that were all so cute I just wanted to fuc... woah woah no these are ur friends stop it I look to see vanille looking with a concern look o God she was so fucking cute " I'm ok really" I say and she nods and goes to the kitchen I just sigh as I squeeze Serahs had tighter.

" you sure your ok yeul you can tell me " Serah said breaking me out of my train of thought I didn't realize that it was only me and her in the room " yeah I'm sure " I lied and Serah smirked the most sexiest smirk I've ever seen it was sexier then lightning smirk She began to move closer to me and my heart started to beat faster " you know you can't lie to me yeul I see the way you look at us all of us " Serah said in a very husky sexy seductive voice she bit her lip when she was inches away from my face I was so truned on and so red beoyed believe Serah wasn't dumb she knew.

" I think your so pretty yeul you know you should let us show you how much we care about you and you should let me be the first to show you how much I love you" Serah said as she closed the tiny space that was between us I was shocked they knew they all knew and now Serahs lips were so soft oh my God this feeling was so amazing I decided it was time to be bold so I grabbed Serah with both hands and deepend the kiss Serah was shocked but recovered quickly and began kissing back it I moaned into the kiss as Serah ran her fingers through my hair but was disappointed when she broke the kiss she saw the look on my face and smiled the others are coming and as if right on cue the others came in laughing I looked at Serah who winked at the other girls and the did the same back and looked at me the only thing I could think was Serah you little devil.

To be continue


End file.
